


well that's a Morey

by Tigg



Series: Pack is easy family is hard [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Domestic Violence, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Mason spends time with Corey's family at his parents anniversary party.





	well that's a Morey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this isn't anything like the previous works in this series but it is along the same premise. Please read the tags and be aware of the homophobia involved in this work, I would like to state now that this does not reflect my views on the matter. 
> 
> (Sorry for the cheesy title, if you even get the reference, I couldn't stop myself and I really tried)

Corey watched as his boyfriend approached, gesturing dramatically as he spoke to Liam, smiling to himself at Masons enthusiasm. The pair separated as Liam headed towards the locker rooms and lacrosse practice and Mason headed towards where Corey was leant against Mason's locker. 

"Hey" Corey stepped forward and Mason yelped, almost leaving the floor in surprise as he rounded on his slightly guilty looking boyfriend. 

"Corey! what have I told you about doing that, especially in public! what if someone saw you while you were invisible?!….you know what I mean!" 

"Mase no one was around ok? I checked. Besides I just couldn't resist surprising you" Corey wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, planting wet kisses on his neck. 

"Scaring the crap out of me more like" Mason complained, trying to resist the urge to melt as Corey nibbled on the curve of his shoulder. "Why do you never pull these stunts with Liam or Theo" 

"Theo would either smell me or hear my heart so is impossible to sneak up on and if I scare Liam there is a high likelihood of him sticking his claws in my gut so they are no fun" Corey pouted and fluttered his eyelashes at Mason, unable to resist his boyfriends charm Mason snaked his arms around Corey's waist and leant in so their lips brushed together tantalizingly as he spoke. 

"So, instead, you terrorise your poor defenceless, HUMAN, boyfriend" 

"Exactly" Corey smirked nipping at Masons bottom lip "how will I ever make it up to you" he practically purred before capturing his boyfriends lips in a kiss, fucking into his mouth with his tongue. Mason tried to hold back the moan building in his throat as he roughly shoved Corey away; snatching up the last of his things from his locker he grabbed Corey by the wrist and dragged him from the school, intent on getting home as quickly as possible, so they could finish what they started in the hallway. 

"by the way, my parents aren't going to be home till late" he shot over his shoulder at Corey, not bothering to slow his pace as he spoke. 

 

Later; lying curled together naked in Masons bed, Corey looked up from where his head rested on Mason's chest.

"Hey, Mase?" Mason grunted in response, not wanting to open his eyes and ruin his after glow. "it's my parents wedding anniversary in a couple of weeks and they are hosting a big party with all their friends and family coming. They said you should come too and that you should spend the weekend at ours because it might be a light finish and they didn't want you driving" Mason finally dragged his eyes open and looked down at Corey trying to work out why the other boy sounded so nervous.

"Yeah sounds like fun, I will have to run it by my parents but it should be fine, it's not like I've never stayed over before." Corey relaxed slightly in Masons hold, returning his head to rest on Masons chest he drew in a deep breath, that had been the easy part.

"The thing is" Corey trailed off before pushing himself up onto his elbows so he could look down at Mason beneath him, hoping to read his reactions as he spoke. "My aunt Magda is going to be there and she's lovely but she's got this long term boyfriend and he's such a dick" Mason snorted in surprise at the heat behind Corey's words "Ok so he's like, really homophobic, but it's such a toxic relationship between them my mum was really worried that if we alienated him then it would just drive Magda away and further into the arms of this scum bag. They asked me how I wanted to handle it and they said I had their full support no matter what but; so it was just like if he knew I was gay it would cause all this heart ache and stress for everyone and I felt that why should we all have to go through that when it's him that has the problem. I would have had to put all this time and energy into this pathetic human being, and whilst I'm not ashamed, why should I have to spend my time having to justify myself and listening to his pathetic little comments" Mason stared up at Corey, who was now chewing his bottom lip clearly anxious to hear how Mason was going to respond. 

"So you want me to come to your mum and dad's wedding anniversary party, sleep over, but pretend that I'm what? just a friend?" 

"I'm not ashamed Mason" Corey snapped back almost instantly apparently pre-empting Mason's non existent anger. 

"Corey, I love you and I hope we are together for a long time and I wish I could say that we live in a world where no one is going to ever have a problem with us but that just isn't true. There are going to be times in our lives when people are going to have a problem with us, either because of who we love or what we look like or where we are from, and we are going to have to decide how to deal with that every time it happens. Deciding to keep our relationship private doesn't make us any less in love or any less proud of who we are it just lets us keep control of our situation instead of giving the power to some judgemental assholes. So if you want me to come to the party and pretend we are nothing more than friends than that is perfectly fine with me"

Corey leant down until their lips met "thank you" he murmured before moving his mouth on Masons in a kiss filled with love and trust and want and need; it wasn't long before the lovers fell into round two of their evening. 

The weeks pass and Mason is given the go ahead from his parents so on Friday after his last class of the day Mason grabbed his duffle bag and heads home with Corey. The first night passed the same way as every other time Mason had stayed over; they ate a lovely and slightly hectic meal with Corey's parents and younger brothers and sister before everyone settled in front of the TV with chocolate, sweets and popcorn. It was still early when Corey and Mason headed up to Corey's room for the night but excluding a quiet word from Corey's dad to "be sensible" nothing was said about it. It had been made clear to Corey early on that as long as Corey was respectful to the rest of the household, not flaunting what he is doing by being too loud or too physical in shared spaces of the house, and always used protection then his parents would support and respect his decision on whether he was ready for a sexually active relationship or not. 

Mason woke up mid morning warm and relaxed curled around the soft body next to him, his night had been filled with soft kisses and lazy hand jobs and it had left him feeling rested and loved. Pulling on a T-shirt and sweats Mason crept down stairs to bring coffee and toast back to, a no doubt grumpy, Corey; no matter how well Corey slept he was not a morning person. 

Corey's parents were just finishing putting up the last of the party decorations and Mason could see trays of snacks cooking in the oven, they smiled and said good morning exchanging small talk as he gathered his breakfast things, he was just heading back towards the stairs when Corey's mum called out behind him asking that he tell Corey that they both need to be ready by 12 because they were having a family dinner before the main party later that evening. Even with a few hours notice it was a close call being ready on time as it took Mason multiple attempts to convince Corey to get out of bed and even then it was only the promise of a blowjob in the shower that managed to break Corey's resolve. They had just finished getting ready, after getting repeatedly side tracked by on another's bodies, when they heard voices from downstairs soon followed by Corey's mum calling up to them.

"Corey can you and Mason come down, your aunt Magda and Marcus are here" Corey tipped his head back and groaned at the ceiling before wrenching open his bedroom door before turning to face Mason. Placing one last kiss on Mason's lips before they had to be "friends" Corey smiled somewhat sadly "thanks for being here Mase, not sure I could stomach this guy without you" Mason grinned and ducked in for one last kiss, or maybe two, and one for luck, before following Corey down the stairs. 

The couple that greeted them when they reached the bottom of the stairs were nothing like Mason had been imagining. Magda was a near perfect replica of Corey's mum only with slightly wavier hair and slightly fewer laugh lines, this in itself was not hard to believe. Marcus was the one that came as a bit of a shock, he was tall and slim with dark hair and dressed in an expensive suite with wire rimmed glasses. Logically Mason knew that you shouldn't form an opinion of someone based just on their looks but Mason had encountered homophobia before and, in the past, it had always come from 'butch' or 'manly' men who seemed to believe that being gay somehow made you less masculine. It goes without saying that not everyone who looks that way shares those opinions or that everyone with those opinions looks that way but on some subconscious level that was what Mason had been expecting when he walked down the stairs and to be greeted with someone who looked totally different had wrong footed Mason slightly. Normally in situations where Mason found himself uncertain or out of his depth he would reach for Corey as a type of moral support or comforting presence, luckily he was just able to stop himself from doing so and instead reached forward to shake Marcus by the hand when he was introduced as "Corey's friend from school". 

As they sat around the dinner table Marcus seemed to take a great interest in both Mason and Corey; asking about their school work, plans for the future and extra curricular activities. As it became more and more apparent that Mason was extremely gifted, even mentioning that he was tutoring Corey outside of school to help keep his grades up, Marcus seemed to become increasingly excited telling Mason all about internships that run at the firm he works for and encouraging Mason to think of enrolling after high school. It was a bitter sweet moment for Mason to hear this because on the one hand he was being recognised for his achievements and his potential but on the other hand he knew that this opportunity would probably not have been presented if he had been introduced as Corey's boyfriend instead of just his friend. Although in all honesty Mason was finding it very difficult to reconcile the homophobic dick of a boyfriend that Corey had described with the apparently kind and generous man sat in front of him. 

As the conversation had moved away from the two boys Marcus began talking more about his work, Mason wasn't entirely sure what Marcus did for a living but, from what Marcus said, it was clear he worked in a large corporate office and whilst he wasn't in an entry level position he certainly wasn't top of the pecking order either. Dragging himself back in to the conversation Mason realised that Marcus was telling the table about a promotion he had been up for but had been passed over. 

"I'm telling you this guy has no idea what he is doing, even if he did he doesn't have the balls to make the hard decisions needed for a position like this. Management clearly gave him the job to meet some kind of diversity quota and I'm just saying he never talks about a wife or a girlfriend and knows a lot about interior design if you catch my drift" Marcus laughed snidely before taking a swig from his drink, apparently taking the collective silence as agreement Marcus ploughed on with his story. 

"I mean I can deal with it at work, business is business and the company has got to do what it's got to do to meet those ridiculous 'equal rights' standards, but now a pair of them have moved in across the street! They are always out working on the house or the garden, as if they don't have jobs like normal people, and they make so much noise and mess whilst doing it. I was going to report them to the housing association but they catch wind of anything not going their way and suddenly they play the fag card and we are all the ones who have got some kind of problem for not wanting to see a couple of disgusting homos parading around and dragging down the house prices." Thankfully at this point Marcus drew a long enough breath for Corey to jump in and speak to his mother. 

"Can Mason and I be excused to my room, I have some homework I need him to help me with before the party later" with a nod from his parents Corey jumped to his feet while Mason scrambled to follow, even as they left the room Marcus was still addressing their retreating forms. 

"It's a shame you couldn't get a nice cute girl to tutor you, Corey. No offence Mason but how else is Corey supposed to show the kids at school that he's a man" Corey had to fight the urge to slam the bedroom door behind them when they were finally upstairs, instead he settled for folding himself into Masons arms and breathing in the calming scent that was Mason. 

"God I hate him" Corey muttered "Just when I think I have made the right decision not telling him about being gay he comes out with something like that and I am left doubting myself and whether he would shut up if he knew I was one of those 'disgusting homos'" Mason didn't reply, there was no point really nothing he could say would make Corey feel better right now, instead he rubbed his hand up and down Corey's back while he continued to curse and call Marcus every horrible name imaginable. Eventually Corey trailed off and allowed himself to relax in Masons arms, after a few moments of silence he tipped his head back capturing Mason's lips in a kiss. Mason was more than eager to reciprocate and was soon darting his tongue forwards almost begging for entry into Corey's mouth, trying to hold in the groan of disappointment as Corey pulled away. 

"As much as I am enjoying this I really do need help with my homework before the party" Mason chuckled at the grimace on Corey's face and, snatching up their school bags, wandered over to tip their textbooks out over the bed. They were just solving the last problem when the bedroom door burst open with such force that it bounced back off the wall, catching the person on the other side as it swung back with an oomph Marcus staggered in to the room. 

"Oh, sorry boys, was just looking for my room, musta opened the wrong door." Marcus' words slurred slightly betraying the fact that he was more than a little tipsy; he was just turning to stagger back out of the room when he stopped in his tracks, leaning against the door frame for extra support. 

"I thought Mason was sleeping over tonight, does he not have his own bed?" Suddenly Marcus broke into cackling hysterics "Oh my god your parents are making you share like a pair of queers that is hilarious" when Marcus had finally stumbled away, some how successfully closing the door behind him, Mason turned to face Corey only to find his boyfriends eyes were swimming with tears. 

Homework forgotten Mason swept the pile of books on to the bedroom floor and moved to comfort his boyfriend, dragging him into his arms. It didn't take too long for Corey's sniffs to subside and when he was once again calm he dragged Mason down into a heated, and slightly defiant, kiss. Mason was no stranger to Corey's go to distraction technique, seeking out physical comfort when he felt stressed or upset, they had actually discussed it in depth before now and Corey had enthusiastically encouraged Mason to participate assuring him that he wasn't being taken advantage of and he was whole heartedly consenting. 

Corey was the first to pull away, gasping, and wasted no time in shedding his shirt whilst encouraging Mason to do the same. Corey quickly dipped back down to kiss and mouth the newly revealed flesh; sucking and slurping at darkly coloured nipples before travelling further south. Whilst Mason wasn't muscular like the werewolves Corey loved his lean body and slight softness around his middle and spent many minutes worshipping the form beneath him much to Masons combined pleasure and frustration. By the time Corey finally reached his denim clad bulge Mason felt like he was moments away from falling apart, thankfully Corey seemed to think he had teased enough and quickly undid the fastening on the jeans pulling them down along with Mason's underwear. Corey's still wandering mouth made his intended destination very clear whilst Mason kicked of the clothing tangled around his legs, giving Corey more room and better access; his mouth had just wrapped around the head of Mason's cock when they heard heavy footsteps outside the door. 

As the door burst inwards Mason yelped and attempted to snatch up the discarded blankets to cover himself up, accidently tipping Corey off him and onto the floor in his haste. Mason's first thought was that he was glad that Corey's parents already knew about their sexually active relationship but that relief soon turned to dread when he looked up to see Marcus stood in the doorway staring at him through bleary eyes. 

"What? What the fuck? Where is Corey?!" Marcus glanced angrily around the room, searching for his sort of nephew. Mason frantically prayed that Corey had done what he thought he had and quickly stuttered an explanation to Marcus

"Corey has gone to the bathroom and I....well...I....erm" 

"You thought that you would surprise him when he came back? Get dressed NOW the party starts soon and I don't want you ruining it" Marcus slammed the door on his way out and Mason fell back on to the bed, releasing his death grip on the blankets he had practically sacrificed Corey to get. He spoke without moving his gaze from the ceiling.

"Couldn't have made me invisible as well?" Corey's head suddenly reappeared at the side of the bed 

"Oh my god I am SO sorry! I panicked! By the time I could get to you he had already seen you!"

Any arousal the couple had been feeling had been successfully extinguished by the appearance of Marcus so they quickly got dressed and fixed their hair before heading down to the party. Luckily by the time they got downstairs guests had already started arriving so it was quite easy to avoid Marcus for the first few hours; It wasn't until Mason went to refill their drinks that Marcus was able to catch up with him. He felt a hand wrap around his arm pulling him to one side where there was a quieter hall way, when he was shoved roughly into the wall he found himself face to face with a very drunk and very angry Marcus. 

"Listen here you dirty little faggot. Don't think I don't know what you were doing in Corey's room, you waited till he went to the bathroom so you could jerk your little prick thinking about my nephew maybe you even hoped he would catch you and you could influence him and get him to help you out. Is that what gets you off, thinking it's his hand instead of yours? Tricking young guys in to bed? making them feel guilty because you have been tutoring them so they owe you? You're a pervert just like the rest of them. Now this is what's going to happen" Marcus' fingers were digging in to Mason's arm as his grip increased "you are going to act as if everything is normal, then you are going to make up an excuse so you have to leave, and after tonight you will cut off all contact with Corey and this family and then maybe I will consider not beating you to a bloody pulp and leaving you in a ditch to die and that is better than you deserve. I wont have you poisoning Corey and destroying his future" Marcus shoved Mason into the wall one last time before staggering away presumably to find Magda. 

By the time Mason had stopped shaking and got his breathing back under control Corey had come to look for him; taking one look at his face Corey knew something had happened to really upset one of the most important people in his life. "What happened?...What did he say?" because that was really the most logical conclusion. Reluctantly Mason told Corey what had happened with Marcus, cutting out the worst of the threats and insults to spare Corey any additional pain, the more Mason spoke the more enraged Corey became, when Mason had finished Corey silently turned around and walked away, heading through the house with Mason hot on his heels.

They found Marcus talking to Corey's parents and two people Mason didn't recognise, probably friends of the family, with one arm wrapped around Magda. Regardless of the crowd Corey didn't even slow his pace before grabbing Marcus by the shoulder and wrenching him around so they stood face to face only a few inches apart. 

"You got a problem with Mason?" Corey practically snarled as he spoke and Mason had to briefly remind himself that his boyfriend wasn't actually a werewolf. Marcus smiled at Corey, holding his hands out to the sides in a placating gesture;

"Now Corey what has this boy been telling you?"

"He told me that you grabbed him and threatened him and I doubt that is all you did" Marcus looked genuinely surprised for a moment, clearly not expecting Mason to have told anyone what had happened, collecting himself he gave Corey a gentle look. 

"Now Corey, earlier today I caught Mason performing a depraved act on himself in your bedroom, on your bed. I simply told him that this kind of behaviour was unacceptable and that he should leave and re-evaluate your friendship if that was how he was going to behave." Marcus drew himself up to his full height before continuing in an almost genuinely concerned voice "I would hate for word to get out about what kind of company you keep and it to have an impact on your life or your future"

Corey was practically grinding his teeth and his hands were curled into fists at his sides, he glared up at Marcus unaffected by the height difference between them.  
�"Everyone already knows what kind of company I keep asshole" he hissed taking a step towards the unsuspecting man "and for the record Mason wasn't alone in the room I was hiding, dickwad, you walked in on me and my BOYFRIEND having sex but you were too drunk to notice" 

Marcus recoiled from Corey as if he were contagious, his eyes flicking between a very smug looking Corey and a wary looking Mason. Corey's dad was just placing his drink down preparing to intervene when Marcus spoke again and from then on everything happened so fast no one could have stopped it. 

"I always knew they were too soft on you" Marcus made a move as if to strike Corey but grunted and fell to the ground with his hands clamped between his thighs before the blow could land. Magda, who had been closest to him when Corey had approached, was staring down at him looking furious and slightly afraid lowering her raised knee to stand squarely over the writhing man. 

"I may have let you get away with smacking me around but you never, NEVER, lay a hand on my family. We are through Marcus now get the fuck out" Magda turned away and crumbled into her sisters arms who gently led her away reassuring her that she hadn't spoilt the party and of course she could stay as long as she needed to.

Meanwhile Mason watched with thinly veiled amusement as Corey's dad approached the still prone Marcus "Welp, you heard the lady" He efficiently grabbed Marcus under the arms and, with the help from the friends they had previously been talking to, dragged him from the room walking back in only moments later "Now back to the party" he clapped the boys on the shoulders and grinned as if he had been handed the best anniversary present imaginable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it even though it was a bit different to what I have written previously, I would also like to state that this is not necessarily a realistic depiction of abusive relationships.


End file.
